Nana' Story
by ToxikKittyMitt
Summary: This is my made up Fanfiction story made... I think its good.. so how abut YOU! Oh and if you cave commnts PM Me... but please I made this story out of he blue! W
1. Chapter 1

The begging

Okay this is my version of what Nana's life was like and yes Lucy is in it

Pleas give me a review if you liked it thank you. And please I am now writing the next chapter

* * *

Hello this is Nana... um okay so this story contains some scary things that have happened in my life. So please i hope you like the story.

i was born on a stormy night on a small farm. My parents were happy to have a healthy baby girl, but one thing made them sad, my horns. Every where i went people pointed fingers and laughed behind my back. I hated living there and could never find a place where i feel like its home. So I ran away from what seemed like a never ending nightmare.

My days never ended with a smile any more. I had no money no food and most of all, I was alone. Not one look was my way, not one smile was givin me. It all felt wrong, it felt like i was living in hell it self. One day a man in a suit and funny looking glasses came up to me, I covered my head thinking he would kick me like the kids did last night. I was wrong, he asked me to come with him.

I followed him into a helicopter and on to an island, this island was not on the map. It gave me feeling that i would never leave this place again. Okay so at the age of 7 what do you do when your parents have told you not to talk or follow some what looks like a man in his late 20's. He asked me lots of questions, after the questions he told me to follow him into a room where they shot things at me. I thought they were going to kill me... but the last shot stopped in mid air. It was like some thing I have never seen or felt. The face every one had was scary. I had seen that same face that my parents had when I was 5. Their faces showed fear and their mind were saying no!

They put me into a room, it was blank and empty. _I now have a roof over my head,_ I thought _I wonder if Ill have food too? _The door opened and two men came in and told me to put this white rob on after i cleaned my self from the blood. They left and i sat there back in silence, _This can't be worse then hell? Can it?_

Lots of questions were running through my head. But i had 1 in mind the most. why was here?

When I finished cleaning my self and put the white rob on the men came back in and told me to follow.

"I don't think she can handle the training...." The man on the right said

"She'll do fine. You saw her your self how she stopped the last bullet in mid air. And pules that was her first time using them so its fine she can't kill any one" said the other man. w_ho would iI kill? The only thing I have killed in my 7 years on living was grass._I wanted so badly to ask why I was here, what were they doing to the girls with horns like me? And the most important 1 was... well I eve leave?

"Um..."

"Huh? Did you say something?"

"Um... Yes, i wanted to know why am I here? And why are there other girls with horns like me?"

The man looked at the other 1 and then they both stopped and sight, he kneels next to me "Sweet heart, you are not the first to ask hat question, and you are not the last to ask that question. So be a good girl and do as we say or you'll dei here." The man got up and started walking again. The other one was giving Nana an evil smile

"Your... Your saying your going to kill me? I don't want to be here!" Nana freaked out and ran past the men and ran into a woman in a white lab coat, she had dark brow eyes and blond hair. Nana hide her facein her lab coat and cryed" I want to go home!"

" See what you did! You scared the shit out of her!" The woman screamed t the two men who were arguing

"I won't let them hurt you... If you come with me" the woman smiled at Nana, "Come on kid lets go before this gets ugly" The woman grabbed her hand and ran he way se came from.

"Um.. Why am I here?" Nana tryed the same questio again

"That's easy. Because the chef want the antidote's for your kind so that every time one diclonius is born they can get it back to normal with out killing it. You are a lucky one to live. I wonder how they didn't find you earlier?" the woman stopped in front of a big door that read a big red number 7 on it, " This 1 they think is the queen diclonius, she is the reason why you are here. And he needs her the most. Would you like to see her?" she asked smiling and the doors open. It was dark inside and only 1 light was there and that light was pointing on a girl that looked at the age of 13. There seemed to be something attached to the wall it was hard to see anything in this light but Nana could feel everything here. The woman spoke "Her name is Lucy. she is a bad diclonius. She killed lots of people and could kill a whole army with out lifting a finger." she looked at me and smiled "Can you kill me?" Nana looked at her in horror_ Why would I kill her_? Nana thought.

"I.. I... I don't think so.. how could _I_ kill you? _I _have no weapons" Nana said " why would_ I_ kill you?

"I was wondering if you can use your vector? The stuff that are pined to the wall over there" she pointed to one part of the wall " All 7 of her vectors are pined so shecan'tkill any one who walks in here. I mean she won't kill you because you are a diclonius" She smiled and walked out of the room. A minute later Nana heard a voice over a speaker "Okay Nana don't be scared but I'm going to let Lucy out"

"AH! What?" Nana ran to the door and stared banging at it "HELP ME!" There was a clank and then a hand on my back "Huh? Please don't hurt me!" iNana feel to my knees and didn't move. The girl named Lucy bent down to my level and spoke, "Hello..."

"Uh. Hi." Nana looked at her face and something a metal face-mask was on it "What is that? On your face" Nana pointed.

"Its a Facemask. They put it on my face so i couldn't see things around me." she hit the mask and it made a loud hollow nose.

"Does it hurt? Will I have to have one?" Nana looked on the sides of her face." How can you see me?" Nana waved her hand in front of Lucy's face.

" I use my vectors to see. Will more feel then see." she grabbed the hand and started to move to her face.

"um..." Nana didn't move but breathed hard. There was a silence an then the speakers went on again

"Nana is every thing okay in there?"

"uh? Oh yeah!" Nana looked up and noticed widow with 4 figures. all of them she knew. The chief who brought her here, then the woman who brought her to this room and introduce her to Lucy and the last two were the 2 men who were fighting.

"Nana its time to go" said the chief. Nanarecognized his voice from when he askedher questions.

"But I-" Nana noticed Lucy in pain and got to her side "Lucy! whats wrong?"

"They want to put my vectors away and me into my cell. They put this brace on me that hurts when Im out of the cell. Lucy fell to on her chest in pain. Nana didn't know what to do.

" Stop don't you see its hurting her!" Nana screamed at the window. Then she got this feeling again the one that prickled her back and then out of no where and Lucy stopped rolling and sat up like nothing happened. The brace lied on the floor in two pieces.

"WOW! Nana, now break my mask! And we can get out of here!" Lucy jumper up and started to point at the mask. "Hurry up! I can feel their feet running this way!" Lucy stopped jumping and walked closer to Nana.

"I-I- I don't know how that happened!" Nana thought of Lucy screaming and how she left her parents and her life alone, Nana shut her eyes hard to concentrate, the mask clattered on the floor.

"OH MY GOD! Nana you did it! now lets try and get out through that window... if any ones tandsin your way, kill them!" Lucy started running to the window. Lucy jumped into the air and stayed because of her vectors, she used them to climb the walls and make her self go higher than she could. "Nana hurry up!"

"Coming!" Nana yelled up to the window. The chief fell out of the window in front of Nana. _If any one stands in your way, kill them! S_he remembered Lucy's warning

"I don't want to hurt you, Chief!" Nana cried " But you leave me no choicebut to kill you!" Nana started to run at him and then jumped over him using her vectors she noticed that she didn't climbe the wall lie Lucy did, that means that hers are longer, and through the window she flew. When Nana stood straight she saw dead bodies. The woman that was really nice to her had a smile on her face and tears down her checks "Lucy, why did you kill her?" Nana asked not taking her eyes off the body.

"Because she was in the way! Now come on!" Lucy ran through the door and saw more people with guns. Nana walked out of the room and blood got all over her whit shirt and she saw why they had Lucy locked up. She was a killer! Nana looked at Lucy's face for the first time and noticed th hate and anger she had for all the people, she also noticed that she had the same hair color and style -short- their eyes where the same and the only other she knew that they shared where the horns and the vectors but, Nana's were longer.

"Lucy?" Nana walked next o Lucy having her own vectors in front of her

"Why do we have to kill them? when we can walk through them one behind the other with the vectors covering us." Nana walked behind Lucy, Lucy Smiled but didn't move, Nana pushed her and they started walking.

"I can't believe I thought you where some country girl! you are so much smarted than you look" Lucy said trying to get her balance straight.

"Thank you!" Nana blushed knowing that Lucy could not see it. Nana looked behind her and noticed how sad the chief looked, just then she wanted to run in to his arms.

" Lucy? Why does the chief look so sad?" Nana ran into Lucy's back and noticed that she has stopped in front of the big door that was opening slowly.

" Because he has lot two diclonius at the same time" Lucy grabbed Nana's hand and dragged her in through the door with the vectors still in place they stood watching

"Oh, so hes sad because we are leaving? Well why are we leaving?" Nana asked looking at Lucy

"Because we are being tested on like lab rats! Do you like being tested on?" Lucy asked

"Oh, no!" the door closed and the door behind them opened they ran out. " Lucy! What if they catch us?" Nana asked trying to keep up with her.

" They won't if you keep up!" Lucy yelled back a her, _There was no other way to get off the island unless you took the helicopter _Lucy thought, "There!" Lucy pointed to the end of the cliff

"What!? Are you crazy? We'll die!" Nana screamed after Lucy

" No we wont we will just fall in the ocean!" Lucy dived in to the water and Nana slowed down and watched her graceful body go down. There was a shot that rang Nana's ears as she clumsily fell of the cliff and in to the water. "Nana!" Lucy screamed her name, when the water cleared from the splash she dived under and looked for Nana. Nana just hit the bottem of the sea floor and didn't move. Lucy swam up to her body and grabbed her arms. "Nana don't do that!"

"Sorry they shot at me. They missed but barley it got some of my ear," she pointed at the blood on the side of her head "see?"

"Yes Nana I see." They started swimming to the the city and knew that they could find them if the don't hide fast.

**Sneak peek:**

"Nana! What? How did you get this money?" Lucy was lost in words and thought of the first thing she would get with this money... food

* * *

HOPE YOU LIKED IT :D


	2. Chapter 2

This is the next chapter to Nana's Story.... I hope you like it :D

* * *

"Lucy hold on m arms hurt! I can't swim any more!" Nana complained as they swam to the city

"We are almost there, Nana. Just a little more... Oh! Were here" Lucy stood up in shallow area of the ocean and walked to the beach. Lucy fell to the sand and lied there in pleasure "i missed the sand!" Lucy closed her eyes and fell into a small dreamless sleep.

"Lucy? um... Do we have to sleep on the sand? I mean can't was sleep against the wall of a building? What if some one sees us?" Nana got out of the water and took off the soaking shirt that was covered in blood. Nana rolled it u and used it as a pillow and lay next to Lucy's shivering body.

***THE NEXT MORNING***

"Come on mom!" Nana woke up to a small child voice "Mom! There are some people on the beach who are naked" the boy squealed.

"What?! Tommy get away from them! The lady pulled out a phone and dialed number "Hello? Yes I need an ambulate on the beach now!" the lady keeps talking into the phone.

"Lucy!" Nana was shaking Lucy body "Lucy there are some people here!" Nana got up and kicked Lucy in the back "Get up!!!"

"Nana! That hurt!" Lucy got up and saw the woman with her son, "Nana who are they?" Lucy grabbed Nana's hand and ran into the ocean "Who are you?" Lucy demanded. The women dropped the phone when she saw the horns "Speak!" Lucy screamed the women stumbled she fell back wards trying to back away.

"Mommy!" The boy screamed "Mommy help me!" he started to cry and then Lucy let go of him an he fell into the ocean

"Nana catch him. Now!" Lucy demanded Nana used her own vectors to catch he boy before he touch the water. She put him on the sand safely, When Nana looked at the mom of this boy, she was dead her arms and legs were ripped of and she had a smile on her face

"Lucy! why did you kill her?" Nana ran to the dead body and she was still alive.

"Pleas take car of my son..." The women said before she closed hr eyes and her head fell.

"Nana come on before the cops get here. Take the boy with us?" Lucy ran up the step and into the street, Nana was left with the boy, she picked him up with one of her vectors and walked after Lucy. "Nana hurry up!" Lucy started dodging cars and bickers wen she got hit by a bicker.

"Lucy!" Nana dropped the boy back into the sand and ran after Lucy "Lucy are you alright?" Nana was by her side in minutes covering her with vectors.

"Nana..." Lucy drooped her head, there was blood on the road coming from under Lucy's body.

"Lucy! Don't leave me!" Nana cried.

***2 hours later***

Nana sat by Lucy's bed in the hospital. Nana had her hand under her and her head down. "Lucy?" Nana looked at her with red eyes and a blushed

"Nana... Where are we?" Lucy looked around the room

"At the hospital. The people where being really nice and all. They even said that we can where this" Nana stood up and modeled for Lucy on the nurses uniformer she wore. "Lucy how are you feeling?"

**Sneak peek:**


End file.
